


Jingle All The Way

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea asked Felicity to get Oliver to do something he doesn’t want to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle All The Way

**Jingle All The Way**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Dig, Roy, Thea

**Rating:** PG (Language)

**Summary:** Thea asked Felicity to get Oliver to do something he doesn’t want to do.

**Word Count:** 1614

 

Thea stood with her arms folded in front of Felicity's desk at Palmer Technologies. "If you tell him to do it, he will."

Felicity looked up at Thea over her glasses. "I can't tell Oliver to do anything."

"Felicity, you can get him to do anything you want." Thea smirked. "If you told him to jump, he would ask how high."

"I don't think so." Felicity laughed. "He’s stubborn and if doesn't want to do something, he won't do it."

"Felicity, he's your bitch." Thea laughed.

"No. He isn't." Felicity looked at her screen. She felt her cheeks get hot.

Thea laughed. "I don't know how you don't see it. You tell him to do something and he gets this goofy look on his face and does it."

"He ... What? ... No!" Felicity blinked in confusion. "Goofy look? I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"Yes you do." Thea tilted her head. "You make him do things all the time. Can't you get him to do this one teeny tiny thing?"

Felicity sighed dramatically. "I'll talk to him but it won't help."

"He'll do it." Thea smiled and waved as she left the office.

Felicity picked up her phone and sent Oliver a text.

Twenty minutes later Oliver walked into Felicity's office holding his phone in the air. Jerry tried to stop him and was brushed aside with a wave of a hand.

"What does this mean?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"It means what it says." Felicity came around the desk to stand in front of him. "Thea said that she asked you and you said ‘no’. So she asked me to ask you. Oliver, it’s just for one afternoon."

"I am not doing it, Felicity." Oliver said stubbornly.

"Please." Felicity looked up at him and smiled softly at him. She put her hand on his chest. "You'll do it for me. Won't you?"

Oliver sighed. He got a soft goofy look on his face. "Where is it and what time do I have to be there?"

"It’s tomorrow at Starling General in the children's wing at noon. You need to be there a little early to change into the suit." Felicity told him.

"I have to wear the suit too?" Oliver looked at her pleadingly.

"Yes Oliver. You have to wear the suit." Felicity said. She patted his chest. "It'll be fun."

Oliver groaned. He looked at the ceiling then back down at her.

Felicity leaned over and looked at Jerry. "I'm heading out. See you Monday, Jerry."

"Of course Miss Smoak." Jerry said.

Felicity grabbed her coat and bag from the desk. Oliver took the coat from her and held it for her while she slipped it on.

Felicity smiled as she looked over her shoulder at Oliver. She knew Thea was right. She could get him to do practically anything she wanted.

They headed off to the lair to do patrols and for the night.

Felicity sent a text to Thea telling her that Oliver would do it.

Thea sent a text back to Felicity saying; "I told you so. He's your BITCH!"

Oliver came in from patrols and he walked over to Felicity. Something caught his eye on the desk. He leaned over and picked up Felicity's phone. He showed it to her. "What does this mean?"

Felicity looked wide eyed at the text. "Um. We were talking and she called you my… uh…  bitch because you do stuff when I tell you to."

Dig and Roy looked up from stashing their gear. They looked at each other and started to snicker.

Oliver put the phone down and crossed his arms. "So I'm your bitch."

Felicity smiled up at him with the sweetest innocent look she could manage. "Uh huh."

Oliver looked down at her. "I see."

Dig came over and looked at them both. "Oliver, man, you know she can get you to do anything. She got you to blow up a building.”

"Yeah. You get this goofy look and then you do what wifey tells you to." Roy chimed in from the other side of the room.

“Wifey?!” Felicity giggled.

Oliver looked at Roy like he wanted to put an arrow in his other knee.

Dig laughed. "Oliver, you know he's right."

Oliver looked at Felicity. "Do I really do that?"

"Oh yeah." Felicity giggled then stopped when Oliver raised an eyebrow.

Oliver huffed as he started to change out of his leathers. "Let's call it a night."

The next morning at ten Oliver knocked on Felicity's door. He waited with coffees and a garment bag thrown over he's arm.

Felicity opened the door and looked at Oliver with sleepy eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver handed her a coffee. "I need you to do something for me."

Felicity took the coffee with both hands and inhaled. She stepped away from the door for him to walk in.

"Felicity did you hear me?" Oliver grinned.

"Yeah." Felicity said. "What do you need me to do?"

"Put this on and go to the thing with me."  Oliver held out the garment bag.

Felicity unzipped the bag and shook her head. "NO!"

"If I have to go then you have to go." Oliver gave her a mischievous grin.

“I’m Jewish remember?" Felicity tilted her head to the side and looked at him like he was crazy.

Oliver shrugged. “It’s for the children.”

"Oh! That is so not fair.” Felicity glared at him. She grabbed the garment bag from him.

Oliver laughed and sat down on the sofa to wait.

They arrived at Starling General Hospital twenty minutes before noon. Oliver got into the suit they had for him there.

Felicity came into the room and helped him with the padding and his beard. "There you are! You're the perfect Santa."

"Loose the coat and let's get this over with." Oliver said with a grin. "Come on Felicity."

Felicity took off her coat. The green elf costume was short and a little low in the front for Felicity's comfort.

"Put on the hat." Oliver pulled the hat out from her coat pocket. He shook it making the jingle bells ring.

Felicity snatched the hat from him and put it on. "Let's get this over with."

They went out to the conference room where the children were waiting.

Thea was standing in the back taking pictures with her phone when they came in.

Oliver caught sight of his sister and groaned.

Felicity followed his line of sight and waved at Thea.

One by one the children came and sat on Oliver's lap. Felicity handed out presents. When they were done there, they went to the rooms of the children who couldn’t get out of bed. They went back to the room to change when they finished. Thea was waiting for them there.

“You two are so cute!” Thea snapped one more picture of them standing next to each other. “Felicity, sit on his lap.”

“Thea.” Oliver said with a low growl.

“Just be a good little bitch and do what wifey tells you to do.” Thea said with a laugh.

“Wait! He needs to take off the cheesy beard and the padding first.” Felicity took off his beard and padding. She pushed him to a chair. “Sit down Oliver.”

“I don’t want any more pictures of me dressed like this.” Oliver sat in the chair with a pout.

Felicity settled down on his lap as soon as he sat down.

Oliver put his arm around her waist and looked up at her.

Thea grinned at them and snapped the photo. “There all done.”

“Send it to my phone?” Felicity requested. She pulled off the hat and stuffed it in her coat pocket.

“Yeah. Sending it now and to yours too, Ollie.” Thea laughed. “I’ll see you both at my place for dinner tomorrow right?”

Felicity nodded. “What do you want me to bring?”

“Just my brother.” Thea waved and left them alone.

Felicity checked her phone and smiled. Thea had caught the sweetest photo of the two of them she had ever seen.

“What?” Oliver said as he started to change.

“It’s cute.” Felicity showed him the photo.

Oliver scowled. “I can’t believe I did this. I wonder what she is going to do with all those photos. She’ll probably blackmail me with them.”

“I think she is giving them to the kids.” Felicity shrugged. She put her hand on his chest. “You did a good thing. I’m proud of you.”

Oliver gave her the goofy look and put his hand over hers on his chest. “I had my elf by my side helping me.”

Felicity blushed. She pulled her hand back and started for the door. “I need to change before we go to the lair. I have updates to do.”

“I’ll take you to your place then we can go together.” Oliver proposed as he finished changing.

When they finally made it to the lair, there was an alert going off on Felicity’s workstation. She ran over to see what was going on. 

“What is it?” Oliver stood behind her.

“Thea put the one of me sitting on your lap on Instagram.” Felicity said. “Look what she wrote for the caption.”

“’My brother, Ollie and his wifey, Felicity.’” Oliver read off the screen. “Sorry Felicity. I’ll have a talk with her.”

Felicity turned and stood toe to toe with him. “Don’t you dare. I don’t mind being called your ‘wifey’.”

Oliver looked into her eyes. “I’d rather call you my wife.”

Felicity sighed. “Maybe someday you will.”

Oliver leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. He touched his forehead to hers and whispered. “I know I will.”           


End file.
